Pensamientos!
by MyBside
Summary: Una discusion, ¡na reonciliacion. Mi primer fic dejadme reviews please! :


Hola! Soy Ery Chan, este es mi primer fan fic! No tengo una gran experiencia escribiendo, pero intentare ser mejor con la practica!

Evidentemente, los personajes no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, cosas de la vida)

Espero que os guste, esta hecho con todo mi empeño!

* * *

-**Te juro que a veces pareces idiota**! -Me grita Kagome- ¿**Pero, como puedes ser tan insensible**? -Frunce el ceño, ya esta enfadada, como siempre-

-**Mira quien fue a hablar**! -Le contesto en el mismo tono, maldiciendome por dentro por aguantarla cada dia -¡¿**Y ahora, por que estas tan enfadada **

**eh**?! - Digo resoplando , sentandome en las raices del arbol, nuestro arbol.

-¡**Ah! Contigo es imposible**! -Gira sobre sus talones y se va hacia el pozo, es una cria, y como tal, tiene actitud de cria, no se le puede hacer nada.

-**Eso vete, vete! Y mejor que no vuelvas**! -Le digo haciendole una mueca -**Criaja**!

-**SIENTATE**!- Es lo unico que se escucha durante un momento, despues, el estruendo que hago al caer de morros a la tierra.

La observo irse, no me muevo de donde estoy, aunque estuviera arrepentido y le dijera lo siento no cambiaria nada, seguiria en sus trece y recriminandome

cualquier estupidez. Es curioso, pero, desde que ha saltado al pozo sigo sentado en el mismo lugar, tiene gracia, cuando Kagome no esta me siento apatico,

no me apetece hacer ni decir nada, solo quedarme esperandola.

Esta atardeciendo, el sol se empieza a poner tras las grandes montañas que diviso des de una de las ramas del arbol, miro hacia abajo, Sango se acerca al tronco

y me grita -**¿Por que no vas a buscarla?**

**-Olvidalo, no voy a cruzar el puente, esta vez no voy a hacerlo, ¿He tenido yo la culpa? ¡No! Pues que venga ella a disculparse! **-Lo que ha dicho Sango me recuerda lo ocurrido y vuelvo a ponerme de morros, la mira de reojo, ella me sonrie.

**-Tal vez tenga mas ganas de venir aqui y pedirte perdon de las que tu te piensas, lo que pasa es que no se atreve a venir, creo que a pesar de lo mucho que os conoceis y de lo que habeis pasado juntos, ella aun te tiene respeto, Inuyasha.**

Lo que ha dicho Sango me deja pensativo, arqueo una ceja, tal vez tenga razon, pero eso no le da motivos a enfadarse cada dos por tres. Sango se aleja sigilosamente, tal como ha venido.

**-Eh Sango! **-Le grito ya a lo lejos-** Gracias!**

**-No hay de que! Buenas noches!** - Se aleja hasta entrar en casa de la vieja Kaede, Sango es una buena chica y le aporta la sensatez y el sentido comun justos al grupo. Intenta ayudar en todo lo que puede aun estando con lo de Kohaku, es una chica admirable.

Camino lentamente hacia el pozo, miro hacia abajo aun pensativo, no las tengo todas conmigo, finalmente y sin pensarlo, salto hacia el infinito.

No hay luz en casa de Kagome, deben estar todos durmiendo, "Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba es que se enfade aun mas por haberla despertado, trepo por la fachada de la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Kagome, hay un silencio sepulcral, hasta que unos leves sollozos lo interrumpen.

Kagome llora, esta llorando, odio que lo haga, su cara es siempre radiante, con una sonrisa alegre y deslumbrante, por eso odio cuando se preocupa o cuando se entristece, sobretodo cuando es culpa mia. Abro la ventana, ella, levanta la cabeza que tenia escondida tras las manos, me mira.

**-Que haces aqui..? **-Dice con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- **Si vienes a por una disculpa ya te estas largando, no voy a darte ninguna.**

**-Encima que vengo yo expresamente a estas horas a disculparme...** -Me siento al borde de la cama, ella me gira la cara, le cojo el menton suavemente para obligarle a que me mire.

**-Lo siento Kagome, se que soy imbecil y me comporto como un crio, creo que no te merezco, de verdad. **-Sonrio, pero es una sonrisa extra´ña, estoy terriblemente triste, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreir amargamente.

De repente, Kagome se abalanza sobre mis brazos y me estrecha fuertemente, incluso con mas fuerza de la que suponia que tenia.

**-Per..perdoname! Siempre te estoy gritando! Tenia un mal dia y lo pague contigo! Lo siento lo siento! -**Hunde su rostro bañado en lagrimas en mi ombro.

**-No.. no pasa nada es en parte culpa mia...** -La abrazo tambien, contento porque ya no llora, Y sonrio, porque estoy feliz de que vuelva a ser mi radiante Kagome.

* * *

Notas!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo haya sido un poquito! ^_^

Tengo una cosa por aclarar, al texto le faltan todas las tildes, lo se, pero no se que le pasa a mi ordenador que hay ciertas teclas que no me responden, lo siento!

Un beso, nos vemos pronto!

Ery~


End file.
